Devotion
by risokura
Summary: Ed'c paah drendaah oaync, susso.


Disclaimer: I dont own FFX-2.

**Devotion**

It was spring time.

Today also marked the 13th anniversary of my mother's death. I was currently walking through Luca on this very day on my way to pick up some roses. They were mom's favorite flower. As I walk a little further, I see a little girl holding her mother's hand and smiling. Both are so happy together.

"Mommy!" Her words ring through my ears.

I felt a pang in my own heart.

_MARIA ai subeki hito ga ite_

_kizu o otta subete no monotachi..._

Am…I jealous?

I never got to experience a mother daughter relationship with anyone. Sure there was Yuna who was sort of like my older sister, but she didn't fill that gap.

…no one did.

_mawari o miwataseba_

_dare mo ga awatadashiku_

_doko ka ashibaya ni toorisugi_

I was only four years old when she passed, but I can still remember it like it was yesterday…

I had been playing outside in the sands of Bikanel with my own little makeshift machina. I heard someone yell "Xielg! Kad ran ehceta!" I looked up to see my father rushing with two other Al Bhed men over to Home. Before I could ask my father what had happened, he said, "Hud huf, Rikku."

I backed away so the men could get through.

_kotoshi mo ki ga tsukeba_

_konna ni sugu soba made_

_fuyu no kehai ga otozureteta_

Next thing I know I hear crying and more screaming. Someone picked me up in the process and I was told to wait in my room.

I hadn't a clue to what was happening.

Then I was called into Pop's room, and he broke the news to both me and Brother. I broke down into tears when Pop's said that Susso…mommy…was dead…

_kyou mo kitto kono machi no doko ka de_

_deatte me ga atta futari_

_hageshiku maku ga aketeku_

Pop's said they had been ambushed by this sand worm and mom had been injured protecting dad. If not for her, he would be the one that would have died.

After mom's death, Pop's became withdrawn. He was submerged within his work and really…Brother and I had to do take care of ourselves. It felt like we hadn't lost one parent but two.

_soredemo subete ni wa_

_kanarazu itsu no hi ni ka_

_owari ga yatte kuru mono da kara_

I came upon a small flower shop in Luca where I found a small bouquet of roses. Now that I had gotten the roses, all I needed was for Brother to take me to the grave site.

I remember her funeral like it was yesterday…everyone was crying and I remember holding Pop's hand and watching the men lower mom's casket into the ground. The only place in Bikanel where there was no sand…

After mom's funeral I went off to my room, hid and cried for so long…just crying myself to sleep so I could wake up from this horrible nightmare and see that mommy was not gone, but still alive.

When I woke up the next day I realized that I had to face the reality. Mom was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

_kyou mo mata kono machi no doko ka de_

_wakare no michi erabu futari_

_shizuka ni maku o oroshita_

Yunie's coming with us to moms' grave. She said that she would like to pay respects with the rest of us. When I boarded the airship, Yunie had been in the cabin area talking to Barkeep.

When she saw me she nodded and said "Rikku…it's time?"

I merely nodded and "Yeah, it's that time."

I left her in the cabin to go talk to Brother. "Brother…edc desa du ku caa sus..."

My brother nodded and revved up the engine. "Roger, Rikku."

_MARIA ai subeki hito ga ite_

_toki ni tsuyoi kodoku o kanji_

_da kedo ai subeki ano hito ni_

_kekkyoku nani mo ka mo mitasareru_

Brother landed the airship not to far away from the cemetery. Pop's said that he would come to see mom without us…probably because he didn't want us to see him cry. He's really nothing but a big baby at times, you know?

Brother lagged behind me and Yuna slightly. He was mumbling something in Al Bhed.

As we came upon moms' grave, I handed a rose to Yunie. She took it and watched me sit down on in front of the grave. "Rammu, Susso…fana rana ykyeh, yht muug, Yunie ec fedr ic..."

I paused and sighed. "Tu oui nasaspan ruf dfu oaync yku, E dumt oui E rambat du cyja Spira? Famm...ypuid 2 suhdrc yku, fa tet ed ykyeh."

I gave a small smile. "Fa tavaydat Vegnagun…"

I looked at Brother who was on the verge of tears and gave a sigh. Yunie put a hand on my shoulder. "Go on Rikku…"

I began agaim. "Vydran ec rambehk du napiemt rusa yht Es y cbrana rihdan huf...cu ec Brother. Ajanodrehk ec veha sus ... Fa ymm secc oui yht E muja oui...E'mm mad Brother dymg du oui huf." I layed my rose down and stood up. Wiping away the mist that was forming in my eyes. Once Brother was done with what he had to do, Yuna recited a small prayer and laid her rose down and bowed her head.

_MARIA ai subeki hito ga ite_

_toki ni fukaku fukai kizu o oi_

_dakedo ai subeki ano hito ni_

_kekkyoku nani mo ka mo iyasareteru_

We all boarded the airship a little while after a moment of silence passed. Brother was quiet and Yunie had retired to the cabin. I myself went out on the deck. I sat down and let the wind blow through my hair as I stared out at the endless ocean.

I heard footsteps from behind me. It was Yuna. She smiled and said, "Is it alright if I sit down Rikku?" I nodded and made room for her. It was silent for awhile and then Yuna said "So raynd...ec ouin raynd." My ears perked up and I looked at her. She looked up at the sky. "It's another Al Bhed saying right? My heart is your heart. People never really leave you Rikku, they're always with you."

I looked down at the sea. "In my heart…right?"

She nodded and laughed. "Yes, in your heart."

I paused and looked up at Yuna. "Yuna…do you remember your parents?"

She thought for a moment. "A little…I can remember my father picking me up and swinging me around when I was little. I remember all the times my mother would tell me stories about her years on Bikanel Island. I remember her telling me about Uncle Cid…"

I smiled a bit. "Yunie…" I began.

She looked at me. "Yes, Rikku?"

I gave looked down at the floor. "Thanks for coming…it meant…a lot to me."

She nodded. "Sure thing, Rikku."

"Heyyyyyy you two! Inside the ship right now!" Brother called out to us from the bridge. I blew a piece of hair out of my face and grimaced.

"He is SO annoying…"

Yunie giggled. "That's Brother for you."

I looked back at the sky one last time before me and Yunie headed in…

_MARIA dare mo mina naite iru_

_da kedo shinjite itai_

_da kara inotte iru yo_

_kore ga saigo no koi de aru you ni_

_wake naku hajimari wa otozure_

_owari__ wa itsu datte wake o motsu._

In my heart…I love you…Susso…


End file.
